


All Night Long

by tezuzuzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO racism, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, One Night Stands, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, national team tryouts, safe sex, taglish au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezuzuzu/pseuds/tezuzuzu
Summary: Oikawa expected more from himself, he was an omega sure, but that was why he worked twice- no thrice as hard in trainings and it showed. He got multiple best setter awards, scouted by top coaches to play for their team since high school up until he reached the professional league.And yet it still wasn’t enough.*Taglish ABO Au
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!! Taglish AU. Narrations are in English while the conversations are in Tagalog/Filipino. Filipino lines can be easily translated using google translate.  
> Self-indulgent AU.  
> I got inspired by this twitter post. Just remove the open and close parenthesis: https(://)twitter.com(/)princesugawara/status/1297479651606945793
> 
> For those of you who don't know me, I usually write smut. So there, that's your warning. Enjoy.

Oikawa expected more from himself, he was an omega sure, but that was why he worked twice- no thrice as hard in trainings and it showed. He got multiple best setter awards, scouted by top coaches to play for their team since high school up until he reached the professional league.

And yet it still wasn’t enough.

The draft for the national team started last month. Naturally, it was any volleyball player’s dream to play for their country and Oikawa wanted it more than anything right now. He wanted to prove to the world that an omega could be just as strong as any other secondary gender.

When Oikawa tried out for the national team, he thought he did well. Actually, he could say he did excellent. His serves were on point his targets and he had dozens of excellent sets based from what he heard the coaches were saying.

The initial result of the national team draft came out last week and Oikawa celebrated when he found out he made it to the 24-man cut-off. He remembered how ecstatic he was when the results came out and he got multiple congratulatory messages from just about everyone.

And then the final cut-off to make the 14-man team was announced.

Oikawa’s world crashed when he found out he didn’t make the cut-off. When the final 14-man roster was announced, Oikawa turned off all his notifications from his social media accounts, dressed up, and took a cab to the nearest bar.

The Che’lu gay bar was one of his go to places when he wanted to unwind. He felt at home with the dim lighting and the numerous men dancing their hearts out. Normally, he would’ve joined in on the fun, grinding against an unknown individual on the dance floor, but tonight wasn’t that night.

Oikawa finds himself sitting in one of the bars, nursing his fifth margarita. He quickly drowns the drink and lets out a satisfied exhale when the drink smoothly flows through his throat.

“Kuya, isa pa nga”

“Right away, sir,” the bartender responds happily. The guy looked young, too young for Oikawa’s taste. He had an orange hair and he looked about ready to join in on the dance floor if only his manager wasn’t glancing at him from time to time.

“Bago ka dito, noh?” Oikawa asks.

“Opo sir, My name’s Hinata! OJT ako dito for a few months.”

“Sabi ko na mukha kang bata eh! Pwede ka na ba dito?” Oikawa squints suspiciously at the boy.

“Oo naman po sir, final year ko na po sa uni and ito na lang last req ko, tapos graduate na!”

“Ah. Wala si Suga?”

“Di po siya naka pasok today sir eh”

Oikawa hums. He didn’t see the point in talking to the kid, he looked too young and would probably not understand what he was going through. Sighing, he takes the new drink served to him and takes a few gulps. The reason he went to the bar was so he could relax and rant about his problems to his favorite bartender, but it seemed like his day was getting worse.

He drowns his drink again, finally starting to feel the alcohol within his system. He was about to ask for another, when the bartender suddenly slides in another one. Surprised, Oikawa looks questioningly at the bartender.

“Galing po kay kuya naka denim jacket yan.” The bartender grins, pointing in the direction of a guy sitting a few chairs away from him.

Oikawa glances at the direction and finds the said guy with black spiked hair, raising his own drink towards him, as if saying ‘cheers’.

He smirks. It was normal for him to get drinks from guys even when he was at university. That was also how he got a high alcohol tolerance. People always thought omegas were weak. Well, sucks for them, they probably haven’t met Oikawa Tooru yet.

He mouths a ‘thanks’ to the guy and turns his back to the bar, pretending to find someone in the sea of people on the dance floor. He honestly wasn’t in the mood to talk to strangers, he just wanted to forget everything.

Oikawa continued to stare at the bodies of people on the dance floor when he felt a presence come up next to him.

“Ayos ka lang dyan?” It was the guy who got him a free drink. He looked a bit shorter than Oikawa but definitely bulkier – most likely an alpha.

Oikawa shrugged in response.

“Mukhang malalim iniisp mo ah. Pag usapan natin yan.” He said, voice deep and steady, raising his glass next to Oikawa.

Oikawa chuckled. He might as well rant to someone. “Sige na nga, mapilit ka eh.” He clinks their glass together.

“Can I sit here?” The guys asks.

“Sure, go ahead.” Oikawa answers.

“So, anong problema natin, sir?” The guy asks, sipping his own beer.

“Speed ka ah. Di pa nga kita kilala.”

The guy scoffs. “Edi magpakilala. You can call me Iwa. Nice to meet you.” He puts down his drink and offers his hand.

Oikawa shifts his drink from his right hand to his left and takes the offered hand. “I’m Oikawa. Do you usually go up to guys and ask their problems?”

“Oh, bakit ikaw na nagtatanong dito?”

“Sagutin mo na lang, Iwa.” Oikawa rolls his eyes.

“Not usually, pwera na nga lang pag cute yung guy.” He says, dropping a wink at Oikawa.

Oikawa scoffs. “Sus, narinig ko na yan. Sorry, pero di effective sakin yan.”

Iwa nods in response before taking another sip of his drink. “I expected as much. Pero sorry rin, di ako mabilis mag give-up.” He said, smirking at Oikawa.

A few more minutes passed with none of them talking. Iwa was obviously waiting for him to talk but Oikawa was having second thoughts about opening up to a complete stranger. He didn’t usually do this. He was the guy who cried his heart out whenever he failed at something and his friends would usually be there to comfort him and they would drink the night away but something was different this time. His biggest dream was just shattered and it’s taking him more time to process than any other failures he’s had. Hopefully, his friends understood why he needed the space.

“I wasn’t picked for the team I wanted.” Oikawa eventually starts, throwing caution at the wind.

He feels Iwa’s eyes suddenly shift towards him, as if surprised that he finally spoke.

“I’ve wanted to be in that team for so long.” Oikawa continues. “Matagal ko na yun pangarap tapos di ko na naman naabot.”

“Did they tell you why you didn’t make it?” Iwa asks.

“Something about choosing someone more fit for the team,” Oikawa clicks his tongue.

“Ah.”

“I mean, sabihin na lang kasi nila yung totoo, ayaw nila sakin kasi omega ako tapos puro alpha yung nasa team. Pero puta, mas magaling pa ako sa napili nila during tryouts! Wala talagang hustisya sa mundo!”

“Ah. Player ka?” Iwa asks, surprise evident in his voice.

Oikawa raises a brow at him. “Di ba halata? Jinujudge mo na rin ba ako kasi omega ako?”

Iwa suddenly backtracked as burned by the omega’s words, he scratched his head and bowed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. Gulat lang talaga ako kasi bihira magka omega players. Ano nga pala sport mo?”

“Volleyball.” Oikawa answers, proudly.

“Ah. Kaya pala ang tangkad mo.”

Oikawa chuckled. “Oonga, mas matangkad pa ata ako sayo, Iwa-chan.”

“Iwa-chan?!”

“Nickname mo kasi ang cute mo para kang hindi alpha. Haha!” Oikawa sticks out his tongue.

“Pano mo naman nasabi yan?”

“Kasi kanina yumuko ka pa para magsorry. Bihira yun sa mga alphas. Halos lahat kasi sila ma-pride.”

By that time, they were already nursing their next drinks. Hinata suddenly stopping their conversation to ask if they wanted another round. Both males agreed and they were immediately served their drinks.

“Ah. Omega rin kasi nanay ko, tapos alpha si papa. Nakita ko kung papaano pahalagahan ni papa si mama at kung papaano niya irespeto si mama. Kaya ganun na lang rin nila ako siguro pinalaki.” Iwa explains.

“Hay. Sana all na lang.” Oikawa sulks.

“Bulag siguro sila.”

“Huh?”

“Yung team na hindi kumuha sayo. At isa pa, mga putangina sila, hindi ka nila deserve. Hindi dapat ganun ang trato porket iba ang secondary gender. Kung ako yun, pipili ako based sa talent, hindi sa kung saan mang walang ka kwenta-kwentang bagay kagaya ng secondary gender”

Just like that, Oikawa felt so much better. He didn’t expect it to come from a stranger no less but hearing how Iwa treated secondary genders was a breath of fresh air. Especially in a heavily alpha-dominated industry such as volleyball. Especially from an alpha himself.

“Salamat sa pakikinig.” Oikawa says, smiling genuinely at Iwa.

“Wala yun, ang lungkot mo kasi kanina. Buti nag-smile ka na, mas cute ka pag naka smile.”

Oikawa blushed. This guy was such a smooth talker! “Do you dance?” He asks, trying to change the subject to avoid further embarrassment.

“Oo naman.”

“Then tara!” Oikawa grins, putting his drink down at the bar counter and pulling Iwa to the dance floor.

A typical upbeat song was playing as Oikawa led Iwa in an empty spot on the dance floor. Now that they’re both standing, Oikawa could clearly note the 2-inch height difference. He let go of Iwa’s hand and started dancing on his own, raising his arms and swinging his hips to the beat of the song.

When Iwa’s hands find their way to Oikawa’s hips, Oikawa couldn’t help but smirk at him, putting his arms on Iwa’s shoulders to bring their bodies closer. Their clothed crotches made contact when Iwa suddenly pulled Oikawa’s hips closer.

“Sorry.” He hears Iwa say.

He wasn’t sure if Iwa did that on purpose or not. Either way, Oikawa didn’t mind and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Iwa-chan was so cute! “It’s okay but let me make it better.” He winks, turning around to grind his ass back at Iwa’s crotch. He could feel the other guy, no-the other man’s cock. If he had doubts about the guy’s secondary gender before, he doesn’t now.

‘Shet, sobrang daks. Alpha nga siya,’

He hears Iwa growl loudly in his ear when another guy tried to go near Oikawa. They’ve been dancing for a while now and Oikawa could clearly smell the alpha’s musky scent with how close their bodies were. It didn’t take long for the both of them to get hard.

There were numerous eyes looking at them and Oikawa loved the attention. Loved that this alpha was his tonight and everyone else could go fuck themselves. He turns around and whispers to Iwa’s ear. “Should we get out of here?”

“Anything for you, baby.” Iwa answers, eyes burning hotly as they stared at Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa smirks. “My place or yours?” His hands travel from Iwa’s shoulders down to his biceps, squeezing it momentarily in appreciation before moving down to his forearms. Iwa had long removed his denim jacket and hanged it over one of his shoulders. Oikawa almost drooled when he saw Iwa’s biceps bursting from his grey shirt sleeves. The guy obviously lifted weights. He guided Iwa’s hands from his hip to his ass.

“Malapit lang unit ko dito, if you want.” Iwa growled, squeezing his ass.

“Edi tara,” Oikawa chuckles against Iwa’s ear, earning another groan from the man.

-X-

True enough, it only took them a few minutes of walking until they got to Iwa’s apartment. The tension was so thick during the elevator ride especially since a family, who probably just got back from a trip as evident by the luggage they were carrying, rode the elevator with them.

Iwa started massaging his ass and Oikawa felt himself produce slick. He bit his lip in hopes of stopping any moan from slipping past. There was a child in the same elevator, for fucks sake!

Oikawa attacked Iwa’s lips the minute the door to Iwa’s unit was shut closed. Their tongues battled for dominance while their hands wandered. Oikawa’s hands were playing at Iwa’s spiky hair and the other on his muscled chest while Iwa’s hands were running up and down both his thighs.

“Is this okay?” Iwa asks, breaking their kiss to suck at Oikawa’s jaw.

“Fuck, yes Iwa.” Oikawa moaned as Iwa started nipping at the scent glands on his neck.

“Kapit ka lang ah.”

Oikawa was about to ask what the shorter male meant when he felt Iwa lift his body from the ground. He grasped Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa automatically wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist and arms around his neck.

“Wow, lakas mo ah.” Oikawa admired, he was still a volleyball player and he built his own muscles as part of training. It’s a wonder how Iwa could easily manhandle him.

“I work out sometimes. Impressed ka ba?” Iwa smirks.

“Depends, can you do more?” Oikawa challenges.

Iwa drops him to the bed and Oikawa lets out a yelp as he bounced. Iwa immediately began shedding his clothes. “Don’t test me, Oikawa. Baka di kita patulugin.”

“Sige nga. Give me everything you’ve got, Iwa” Oikawa spreads his legs in invitation.

“Hajime.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Hajime in bed, baby.” Iwa leans over Oikawa’s body, he’s only wearing his boxers and Oikawa could see the outline of his thick long cock. He was right, Iwa was huge.

Oikawa removes his own pants and pulls Iwa’s body closer by his neck until their lips are just centimeters apart.

“Fuck me, Hajime.” He whispers, crashing their lips together.

He feels Hajime’s hands move up from the side of his hips to his abdomen, lifting his shirt up above his nipples. He immediately attacks one, causing Oikawa to moan and scratch at Iwa’s scalp and back.

“Iwa, dalian mo na.” Oikawa whines in anticipation.

“Ayaw.” Hajime stops sucking Oikawa’s nipple. He sits up between Oikawa’s legs and helps the tall omega out of his shirt. “Lalasapin kita buong gabi, kaya maghanda ka.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but gulp as he feels himself produce more slick.

“Fuck, ang bango mo.” Hajime went down on Oikawa, going to the source of smell and ripping Oikawa’s underwear to get to his prize.

“Iwa-Ahh!” Oikawa moaned as Hajime immediately dove in to eat him. His tongue plunged in and out of Oikawa’s ass, slurping like a mad man as he played with Oikawa’s omega cock.

“Iwa, wait lang, slow down”

“I told you, it’s Hajime. And go ahead and come. I want to eat you.” Hajime stops for a moment to say before continuing to eat Oikawa out.

“Hajime… AHHNGG!”

Hajime did not disappoint. He continued eating Oikawa until the very last drop. He began licking out the excess slick as well as the cum from Oikawa’s omega cock. It tasted like heaven. His face was wet from the fluids but he only wiped it with the back of his hand and looked hungrily at the omega beneath him.

“Kaya pa?” He asks.

Oikawa pants to catch his breath, he looks at the alpha and could feel himself start to grow harder and wetter. Hajime looked like a wild animal who hadn’t eaten a meal in a while, ready to pounce at the feast served in front of him. It made Oikawa moan in anticipation.

“Yes, fuck Hajime. Hurry and fuck me!”

Hajime immediately leans over the bedside table and rummages around until he took out a box of condoms.

“Um. You don’t need that. I’m on the pill.” Oikawa says.

“Safe sex, baby. Next time ko na ipuputok sa loob pag nagpatest tayo.” Iwa winks wolfishly, rolling the condom on his huge cock.

“So may next time?” Oikawa smirks, spreading his legs again for the alpha to position in between.

“If you can keep up.” Hajime smirks in return.

“Nako Iwa, nagkakamali ka ng hinahamon, I don’t back down from a challe-Ahnnn!” Oikawa was cut off when he felt the head of Iwa’s cock enter him. The head was bulbous, as expected from an alpha cock. Oikawa felt his muscle tense when it breached his ass.

“You were saying?” Iwa smirks back in return, pushing inch by slow inch until he was halfway inside.

“Oh fuck, Iwa, yessss!”

When Hajime’s cock was fully sheathed inside Oikawa, he let the omega adjust to his size. He wasn’t really an average sized alpha so he knew he had to give the omega some time to get used to his length.

“Okay ka pa?” He checks up on the other male.

Oikawa moans in response, reaching up to scratch at the alpha’s back and arms. “Hnngg… Wait lang Hajime, ang laki eh.”

Hajime doesn’t answer back in words. Instead, he leaves fluttering kisses down Oikawa’s neck and collarbones, hands caressing his sides in hopes of getting the omega to relax.

The first thrust immediately brushed against Oikawa’s prostate when Oikawa finally gave the signal for Iwa to move. Oikawa has had plenty of sex but this guy was by far the best. He not only ate Oikawa out, but he made sure Oikawa got his pleasure first before him. Lots of alphas only chased their own pleasure, often ignoring the omegas because they think omegas would enjoy it as much. Oikawa seemed to have hit the jackpot tonight though.

“Oh fuck, Hajime, right there!”

“Dito, baby?” Hajime pulled back until just the head of his cock remained before slamming back in, hitting Oikawa’s prostate head on and causing the omega to scream in pleasure.

“FUCK! YES!”

Hajime started fucking him at a steady pace, going faster and harder at the omega’s prompt. The omega had also gotten hard again from the pleasure he kept receiving. He hadn’t taken anyone as big as Hajime before. His ex could never compare.

“Sarap ba, baby?”

“Yessss- AH! Fuck, Hajime, sobrang sarap!” Oikawa’s moans started to become whines and he knew was about to come again.

“Fuck baby, yung ungol mo.” Hajime growled, pounding harder and faster until the room was filled with the sound of their wet bodies slapping together. He reached down the omega’s cock and started pumping it in time with his thrust.

They came together, calling each other’s names and letting the pleasure take over.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breaths, Hajime had fallen on top of Oikawa but he made sure to support his weight so that the omega wouldn’t be crushed under him. He pulled out a few minutes after, tied up the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash bin.

“Ang swerte naman ng jowa mo.” Oikawa comments when Hajime reached for a box of tissues and wiped the excess slick and cum from Oikawa’s body.

“Kung may jowa ako, wala ka dito ngayon.”

“Ah sabagay, ang swerte naman ng mga naging ex mo.”

“Swerte pero iniwan pa rin.”

Oikawa immediately looks up at the alpha in disbelief. “Ikaw? Iniwan? Tanga ba sila?”

“Siya, hindi sila. First love ko yun pero I guess hindi ako yung first love niya.”

“Wait, you mean to tell me isa pa lang naging jowa mo. Tapos iniwan ka pa?”

“This isn’t exactly a good pillow talk you know?” Hajime gruffs, plopping down next to Oikawa and pulling the omega on top of his chest so that his head was rested on Iwa’s shoulder.

“Forget pillow talk, I want chika.”

Hajime started laughing at hearing that. “Ibang klase ka talaga eh no, Oikawa?”

“Iba talaga ako, ako ang the best lay na na-experience mo!”

“Di ka sure.”

“Ah ganon.” Oikawa immediately sits up and straddles Hajime’s stomach. “Di mo pa kasi naeexperience ang lahat ng maiooffer ko sayo. Pero ang tanong, kaya mo pa ba, Iwa Hajime?”

“Ready when you are, baby.” Hajime responds, reaching for Oikawa’s nipples and rubbing the nubs.

“Sinabi mo yan ah, Hajime. You’re going to eat your words when I’m done with you.” Oikawa reaches for the alpha’s cock, awed that it had grown harder again but he made sure not to show his surprise. He lifts himself and positions the head of Hajime’s cock to his hole. “AH!”

“I’d rather eat you.” Hajime growls, hands finding their way to the omega’s waist and pulling him down in one move taking all of Hajime’s ten-inch alpha cock.

Oikawa smirks. Even just for tonight, he’s going to forget all of his troubles, his insecurities, his failures. Tonight, he’s going to enjoy himself to the fullest.

-X-

Oikawa barely makes it to afternoon practice the next day. Honestly, the only reason he wasn’t wincing in pain was because of the pain relievers he took. He had sex all night and it was undoubtedly the best sex he’s had. He couldn’t remember what time he actually slept because he might’ve passed out after the 6th round or so. He wasn’t exactly sure. He’d probably be jerking off to the same cock when his next heat arrives.

He woke up around 6 AM and quietly left the alpha’s condo. He was lucky there was a cab nearby so nobody else saw his walk of shame.

He opened his phone and finally answered the multiple texts from his friends asking about him. He had to assure them that yes, he was fine and that he just got drunk and slept so he couldn’t reply to their messages. No point in letting them know how he got the best lay last night. Afterall, it was just a one night stand. There was no chance he was going to see Iwa again, right?

Practice in the afternoon was the usual. Just because Oikawa didn’t make it to the national team, doesn’t give him the excuse to skip practice for his local team. Oikawa had to do extra tossing drills because the coach felt like he was a bit slow today. Honestly, they were right, because Oikawa’s hips still hurt from last night and that alpha cock’s dick really did him good. Thinking about it made the omega smirk.

“Luh bat ka bigla ngumingiti diyan?” Bokuto asked, looking strangely at him.

“Wala lang! Pake mo ba?” Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

“Mukhang ayos ka lang. Buti naman. Nagalala kami sayo kagabi.” Bokuto continues. It was after practice so the team was already doing their ending stretches. Oikawa was closest to Bokuto since they were captain and vice-captain, respectively.

“Honestly, medjo down pa rin ako.” Oikawa responds. “Pero narealize ko na kasalanan na nila yun kung hindi nila ako kinuha sa team. At may next year pa naman. Ipapakita ko na lang sa kanila this season kung sino pinakawalan nila.”

“Ayan, bumalik na ang tunay na Oikawa. That’s the spirit, bro!”

“Wag mo kong ma bro-bro, di kita bro. Kwago ka, nye-nye!”

“Oikawa naman eh!”

Oikawa smiled. Everything was back to normal. He felt like a better version of himself after accepting his failures.

“Oi, likayo lahat dito!” Their coach suddenly called out.

Oikawa and Bokuto immediately called out their other team players before running towards their coach and circling him.

“Uy, sintas mo.” A voice from behind tells him.

Oikawa immediately looked down to find his shoelaces untied. He crouched down to tie them, not registering the voice and not seeing the same guy walk towards their coach.

“Pinapakilala ko sa inyo ang bagong part ng coaching team. Siya si Iwaizumi Hajime, tutulong siya sa pagtrain sa inyo!”

Oikawa immediately looked up, finding the alpha grinning down knowingly at him.

“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, you can call me Iwa. Nice to meet you all!”

“I-Iwa?!”

“Hi Oikawa.” Iwaizumi continues to grin at him, obviously enjoying Oikawa’s shocked face.

“Oh, magkakilala na pala kayo. Siya ang captain ng team, Iwa.” The coach introduces them.

“Ah opo, nagkakilala na kami.” Iwa winks at him, making Oikawa flush. This time, he wasn’t in a dimly lit room so everyone could see how red his face had turned.

“Lakas talaga ni captain, may nasungkit na agad!”

“Bokuto, shut up!” Oikawa hisses.

“I look forward to working with all of you. Let’s do our best to win this season, captain.” Iwa tells all of them but he ends up looking at Oikawa for the most part of it.

“Ah oo syempre!”

Oikawa isn’t sure how this season will go, but it had definitely taken an interesting turn.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This was really a self indulgent AU and I wanted to try writing in taglish. Let me know if you liked it or if you have any iwaoi socmed au recommendations! (￣▽￣*)ゞ


End file.
